<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerd by WritingRevolutionary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195008">Nerd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary'>WritingRevolutionary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Nerd Combeferre (Les Misérables), Poetry, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre thinks about how much he loves Courfeyrac in his own, nerdy way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always like to gaze upon the stars<br/>
And find the constellations in the black.<br/>
Then when I see your freckles from afar<br/>
I can make the constellations on your back. </p><p>I like to watch a moth dance in a flame,<br/>
And sketch the shapes and shadows I can see,<br/>
And wonder what in life we have to blame<br/>
For needing to burn our wings just to be free.</p><p>I like to sit among my dreams with you<br/>
A book upon my lap within your arms.<br/>
And question God and life and truth<br/>
As you sing to me songs as old as psalms.</p><p>And I feed off learning all your quirks and ways,<br/>
And from kissing you with a love-struck, learnéd  gaze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'To be free' is of course quoted from Les Mis by Victor Hugo, which I do not own</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>